Purposes: The purposes of this project were to: (1) develop a better standardized and computerized method of visual acuity testing for clinical research as an alternative to the Early Treatment for Diabetic Retinopathy Study (ETDRS) testing protocol, and (2) evaluate the measurement properties (stability, test-retest reliability, and concordance) of the novel system relative to the ETDRS protocol.